The Rise and Fall of the Doctor Part 1
by Sagg8181
Summary: I bring to you a multi-part Doctor Who/Sherlock Crossover! This is my first publishing, i hope you enjoy!


The Doctors End.

Hello, my name is Tynan. I need to explain a few things about this story I am soon about to tell you. This story is about the most amazing day in my life. The day I met the Doctor, and the two smartest detectives of all time. Now, somehow the universe decided to cheat. No paradox involved. But you'll find out more about that farther in. Now, let's begin the story.

So, it was just one of those days at school. You wake up late, eyes still drowsy, and your hair is all bunched up with bed head. You get to school, and first thing that happens when you walk in, all of your books, fall all over the ground. This isn't just some normal ground though. It's the dirty, bug infested, cafeteria floor. You forgot your homework. Yeah, one of those days. That's how it started for me. Finally, the day was over, and I had just started my homework when there was a very odd knock on my door. Now, mind you, I live in the middle of nowhere, and I was a bit scared to answer it. When I get to the door, I'm startled to find that it's a man in a long black trench coat, and really nice hair, with another man standing next to him, with quite the moustache. You know, the kind that was big in the 70's and the 80's?

"Hello, I'm Sherlock, and this is my associate, John Watson. From what I can see, you've just had a bad day at school. You've got terribly dirty pants, most likely from a cafeteria floor, you've got writing on your hand, probably forgot homework? Oh, and I can also tell by how angrily you opened the door. Probably working on some difficult homework. I would also assume that you're home alone. Single mom I presume?"

"How on earth di... How on earth did you know that?" I managed to stutter out. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I started to back up into my kitchen as this newfound man walked in. They both pull out my old rickety chairs from the table and take a seat.

"I suggest you take a seat too, I've got a lot of explaining to do," said Sherlock.

"You're not going to know what hit you when you hear this," said John.

So I sat down, and they started to explain to me how there is this murder all the way back in London, and for some reason, I'm the only one who can identify where the body is. I was so completely shocked. They urged for me to pack as quickly as possible, because our flight leaves in three hours. I sprinted to my room, looking for a chance to do something interesting. Something besides school. Action! I couldn't believe I was being asked to help in a murder case, with no knowledge of searching for dead bodies at all. So, we arrive at Logan Airport, located in Boston Massachusetts, we check in our bags, and head through security. We had quick access through the gates for some reason... Sherlock had a card that said something about Mycroft or something like that on it. Everything was going very oddly.

Finally, we had boarded the plane, and we were heading to England. I pull out a little list containing all of my "must do's" and crossed of: Take A Trip To England. It then occurred to me that John, and Sherlock hadn't said anything in quite some time now. "So... Where exactly are we going when we get to England?" I ask.

Sherlock had a quick answer to that. "We're bringing you right to our flat, 221 B, Baker Street, so I can show you some evidence. I'm hoping you'll be able to decipher exactly what they mean, because even I'm stumped."

"Ahaha, the great and powerful Sherlock is stumped," Giggled John. This was obviously something very odd, seeing John enjoyed seeing Sherlock out of ideas. The stewardess brought us some peanuts and a couple of cans of sprite, and coke a' cola. Finally, after three naps, and four more conversations with my new friends about where we were going, and about how cool it is in England, the plane started to descend. Once we found our bags, mine with my Disney World tag from the past time I had been, Sherlock's with a little blue handkerchief, and John's which is just his bag. His bag is all pink though. He says that it's from a past case that he and Sherlock had solved in the past. Next they hail a cab, and we head off to their flat. It was kind of a dreary, rainy day, but I didn't care, I was in England! I couldn't believe it! So, once we were back at their flat, Sherlock told me to sit down. His landlord came up to great me. She was a very nice woman, but I never got the chance to find out her name. Sherlock and John seem to treat her like a house maid though...

"Well have a nice day!" she exclaimed as she left the flat. I noticed that they had some strange knick-knacks around their flat. I mean, for god sakes, they had a human skull on the mantle above the fireplace, and they had eyeballs in the fridge. Anyways, Sherlock and John came back into the living room, with a large chest.

"Alright, tell me what you can understand from these objects," He said. "I know that this has happened so quickly, but I need you to decipher what any of this means." He proceeded to open the chest. I was so startled by the insides. I figured he'd have a lot of evidence. But it was just one think. A book. _The Angels Kiss_ By a woman by the name of River Song. "The murder is in this book. It has to do with the Murder of Amy, and Rory Pond. I have reason to believe that they are real people, because I have looked them up on the internet, and they have been in contact with this man named 'The Doctor'. I do believe that these people are still alive. But I don't know where to find them, seeing I've done tons of research, and I haven't found a single clue to where they are. There is a bunch of records of them, but then suddenly, it's like they fell off of the face of the earth. It's amazing."

"Listen, I don't know where you found any of this out, but last time I checked, it was impossible to just be here, and then you're gone. Was all of this just some sort of prank? Am I being pranked right now?" I exclaim. "Let me do some research. I can't guarantee I'll find something out for you though. This seems very farfetched to me." I spent all night on his laptop looking for information. It took me four hours before I managed to get anything done. May I add, his computer ran remarkably fast... much faster than my computer. Finally, after dozing off three to four times, I managed to find some information about this Amy and Rory Pond. They had one son named Anthony, and they lived all the way back in the 1960's, back in New York. _New York_. All the way back in the States? But how could that be possible. I had to think. They were also both British. Maybe they just moved there? But wait, some of these articles about the doctor, and the ponds are from present day times. Sherlock, and John walked into the living room, after a long nights sleep to find out how I had done doing my research.

"So, how's that research going?" Asked Sherlock. "You were up all night. I was too. See the things we have in common?"

"You could have been out here with me all night? I was so lonely! Anyways, I was able to find out some information for you. I found out that they walked down this very street with that... 'Doctor' fellow there. They lived in New York, in the 60's, but somehow, they are in news reports of them in this day and age... Same thing with the Doctor. He's all over the news in the 1930's, to now. It's amazing too, because his appearance is exactly the same."

"That's fantastic!" Sherlock said in a surprised tone. "Amazing work my boy! Now, we need to find that doctor. Once and for all. Once we find him, all of our questions that we have about this Amy, and Rory Pond could be answered!" I couldn't believe this crazy idea. Could we really find this mysterious man? "Fantastic Idea Sherlock!" Exclaimed John, "It'd be our greatest case yet. We definitely need to bring our new friend a long though, he seems to know what he's doing."

"Not as much as me though," Sherlock said. And with that, we set off for our next adventure. Finding the Doctor. Sherlock knew exactly where to go, after listening to me all morning. Big Ben. We hailed a cap a had the cabbie bring us to Big Ben. 16 pounds for the ride over. For an American like me, I had no idea how much that was, but I didn't have to pay, John did.

Entering Big Ben, I could tell that this day was going to go from odd, so absolutely fantastic. Slowly we made our way to the top. One step after another. We passed a few people along the way, but they didn't question what we were doing. Finally, after about 10 minutes of hiking we had made it as far as we were allowed to climb up. But there was something odd. There was this blue box sitting in the corner of this room. Was Sherlock actually correct about this whole situation? He walked up to the box. "Hello in there? HELLOOOOOO?"

Suddenly the door opened, and this man with long hair, a bowtie, and a fez. Who wears a fez? Suddenly, it occurred to me. This was the man with Amy and Rory! The Doctor.

"Who are you?!" Exclaimed John as he jumped back in fear.

"Hello Gentlemen, I've been waiting to meet you three here. You're going to be saving the universe. Oh, and by the way, I'm the Doctor."


End file.
